


Shortbread Cookie

by OwlEspresso



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, OT3, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-02 23:59:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15807204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlEspresso/pseuds/OwlEspresso
Summary: They really should just put Eiji in charge of everything, all the time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Influenced by [THIS](https://twitter.com/plspeeaftersex/status/1019369904787599360) tweet and my headcanon that Shorter is bi.  
> If you like this content, be sure to check out my writing blog, which can be found [HERE](https://owlespresso.tumblr.com/). I'm usually a lil more active there and I post updates on what I'm doing.

“Well,” Eiji says, slowly, like he has to think about it. Despite the searing, eighty degree weather his hands are shoved into the pockets of his jeans. “It’s not bad.” He squints at the car, and then at the pavement of the parking lot.

“It’s terrible.” Ash remarks dryly. Shorter crosses his arms and scowls behind his sunglasses.

“I don’t see the problem.” He insists, tapping his foot against the sidewalk. “It’s a perfect park.”

“The car is halfway over the line,” Ash turns at him, incredulous like he doesn’t know whether to be impressed or frustrated. The sun beats down on the trio. They really should walk into the restaurant they intended to go to, but Sunday brunch can fucking wait. “How did you manage do this?”

“Listen, God blessed me with the ability to drive, not park,” Shorter defends himself and puts his hands up. “So technically, this is on him.”

“Can we go inside, now?” Eiji looks between the two, unsure of what to make of the sudden tension. The air has grown thicker with something ominous, something he’s not sure he should be looking into.

“That’s the worst excuse you’ve ever given me. And god, you’ve given me some shit excuses,” Ash tries to stand taller but it’s futile, because whatever god out there blessed Shorter with the immaculate height of 6’2”. “You’re a fantastic driver! So why the fuck can’t you manage to park! You didn’t even have to parallel park. You just had to pull in!” Ash gestures with his hands held out in a straight line and Shorter just shakes his head.

“I mean, you’re a shit driver, so you really don’t have the right to lecture me.” He shoves his hands into his pockets and strikes his hip out a little, raising an eyebrow. Ash fumes.

Eiji decides to leave them be and he turns around to walk into the restaurant, ordering a table for three. In a few minutes, they’ll realize he’s gone and go hysterical looking for him, but it’s not his fault that they’re both complete messes. He sits at the table and browses the impressive selection of jams. They’ve even got blueberry.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like this content, be sure to check out my writing blog, which can be found [HERE](https://owlespresso.tumblr.com/). I'm usually a lil more active there and I post updates on what I'm doing.

“Shorter,” Eiji clears his throat. The hazy, afternoon sunlight streams in through the half-open blinds and illuminates the cramped laundry room. Shorter hums in affirmation from the stove, where he’s cooking… god knows what, really. It smells spicy and not terrible, which is honestly an accomplishment if Eiji has ever seen one. He likes to be supportive of Shorter’s hobbies, but some of the man’s cooking experiments are downright dangerous. Discretion always advised. “Did you put reds in with the whites?”

Although their laundry is still in the washing machine and soaked, it’s clear that the mass of white shirts, towels and whatnots has been dyed variations of vibrant and pastel pink. Eiji narrows his eyes as he peers further down, glimpsing a spot of vibrant red underneath the pile.

“Huh?” Shorter pokes his head out from around the corner, eyebrows furrowed. He’s not wearing his sunglasses, and for that Eiji is grateful, “No, it was Ash’s turn to do laundry, today,” Shorter lightly nudges Eiji aside with his shoulder and peers into the washing machine, giving a gasp Eiji would’ve thought humorous, if not for the state of things. “That asshole! He stained my jacket!” With that, he reaches inside and pulls the once-white garment out, an obvious scowl on his face. 

“I mean, it still looks good,” Eiji begins. He knows he can only stay calm because most of his clothes weren’t in that load of wash. And he really doesn’t mind the idea of pink bath towels. Shorter huffs and shakes his head.

“Of course it does, but this is a moral issue, now,” Shorter turns sharply and drapes the jacket over the clothesline they have, which is just a rope strewn across the room and fastened to the walls. “I trusted him with my clothing and this is how he treats me! I let him wear my sweaters whenever he wants!” Eiji hopes that Shorter is joking, but the raw betrayal in the man’s voice sounds so incredibly genuine that he just doesn’t know.

“I’m sorry,” Eiji begins slowly. “But some of Ash’s clothes were in there, too. I don’t think he would do this on purpose.” 

Shorter looks at him, and Eiji swears he sees the anger of a god reflected in his boyfriend’s gaze.

“That was a Louis Vitton jacket.” Shorter says in a whisper. It’s barely loud enough for Eiji to hear, but it carries a silent sense of grief, anger and doubt wrapped all in one. 

Eiji suddenly understands and nods, feeling grief settle in his bones like a wounded dove pressed against the cold pavement.

“Do what you will.”

Ash’s second-favorite pair of limited-edition sneakers are dyed vibrant purple. By the time he gets home, they’re still soaked with the dye.


End file.
